


Well That Was... Unexpected

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, M/M, POV Aline Penhallow, POV Outsider, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: A night at Pandemonium with Helen makes Aline realises Alec was never as straight-laced as she originally thought
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 20
Kudos: 370





	Well That Was... Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Valentine didn't happen (the bastard stayed dead from the first time, Clary's mum never left the shadow world and was exiled to NY with the Lightwoods. Not that you needed to know that for this to make sense). I hope you like it!

Aline looked around the club with a smile on her face, her girlfriend, Helen, had taken her here because it was a place that was both LQBTQIAP+ friendly as well as downworlder friendly (good for Helen's faerie parentage). 

There were people on the dancefloor, spinning in a kaleidoscope of colour and energy, there were two tall boys making out in a corner (one of whom looked familiar to Aline but his face was obscured by the other's) and thumping music was being played by a werewolf DJ.

"I take it you like this place?" Helen asked, seeing Aline's smile

"Definitely, I can see why they call it Pandemonium," Aline replied, "It certainly has a magical allure,"

Helen shrugged, "Well, the owner's a warlock. What else could you expect?"

"Fair enough," Aline laughed as Helen pulled her to the dancefloor. "Just a warning, the only person I've ever danced with is Alec, and that was for a formal ball in Idris, so I'm probably not very good,"

"You'll be fine babe," Helen assured her and started to dace. Once Aline got the hang of it, she actually found it quite fun. Way better than the awkward dance she had to do with her cousin.

They danced for a while, before deciding that they should get some drinks. The two made their way over to the bar, still tangled up in each other as they ordered their drinks.

Aline was just about to take a sip of hers when she heard a familiar voice, "Aline! I thought you were in Idris!"

When Aline had agreed to go to the club in New York, she had been prepared to face Jace or Izzy who she knew frequented these kinds of places. She was almost hoping that she would, so she could introduce Helen as her girlfriend as she knew that they were the most open minded of her family. What she did not expect, was to run into Alec. She had no clue how he would react, after all, he had always been one to uphold the law, rarely challenging the Clave's ideals. But, with the way her and Helen were standing together, she couldn't deny that they were a couple. And she didn't want to.

She wasn't sure it was the elation of the dancing that made her decide to tell him, but she decided that if that caused her to loose one of her oldest friends, then she would deal with it later.

Steeling herself, she turned to face him and was caught off guard by how he looked. Aline had only ever seen him in faded dark clothes, always keeping to himself and trying to stay out of the spotlight. However, now he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with no holes and was standing with a confidence that she never knew he had. What she was most surprised about though, was the fact that he seemed to have glitter on him, not as if Izzy had forced him into wearing it, but as if it had been unintentionally smeared onto him while kissing someone who was wearing makeup. Which, Aline thought, was very un-Alec. She had always thought he was a 'wait until marriage' kind of guy, but this (coupled with the purple bruise on his neck and wilder than usual hair) seemed to say otherwise.

"Hi Alec, as you can see I'm not in Idris," she said teasingly, once she had gotten over her shock

Alec snorted, "Duh. Who's this?" he asked, smiling at Helen

Aline felt her resolve harden as she said, "This is Helen, my girlfriend," The look she gave Alec after her statement challenged him to say something negative.

Alec blinked in shock for a moment before saying politely, "Oh, it's nice to meet you Helen. I'm Aline's cousin, Alec,"

"Nice to meet you too," Helen replied, and Aline watched in happiness as the two started to chat. It seemed that Alec was fine with her dating a girl, if a little surprised. Though Aline couldn't really blame him for being surprised, after all, she imagined it must have been a shock to find out that one of your cousins is gay.

After chatting with Helen for a while, Alec looked back to Aline, "Would you, uh, would you like to meet someone?" he asked shyly and Aline was instantly reminded of the shy boy that she knew who had somehow grown into the slightly more confident person in front of her.

"Sure," she replied, curious as to who Alec was so nervous for her to meet. Helen and Aline followed Alec onto the dancefloor, weaving between bodies until they reached someone who was dancing surrounded by a group of admirers.

The man was tall, taller than Alec even, and had tan skin that seemed to glow under the lights (that was most likely due to the amount of glitter he was wearing). Aline caught a flash of blue sparks flying around his hands and instantly realised that he was a warlock. She wondered how Alec knew him. 

"Magnus," Alec said and the man turned towards them. Aline's saw that he had golden-green cat eyes and was wearing sparkly makeup to compliment the body glitter.

"Alexander, have you finally come back to dance with me?" Magnus said flirtatiously and Aline saw Alec blush. What was that about? And why did Magnus call Alec Alexander? No one calls him that.

"No, I wanted to introduce you to my cousin Aline, and her girlfriend Helen," Alec replied

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Magnus said giving Aline and Helen a warm smile, "I'm Magnus Bane, Alec's boyfriend,"

Aline felt her brain short circuit, Alec's _boyfriend_? _The_ Magnus Bane, inventor of portals? What the heck was happening. Was this the same Alec that she grew up with? Alec 'the law is the law' Lightwood, dating a male downworlder?

Helen poked Aline, startling out of her thought, "I think you may have broken her,"

Aline shook her head, "No, it's just, what are the chances. Honestly, it's a lot to take in,"

"That I'm gay?" Alec asked

"No, that you're dating someone," Aline replied, her usually sassiness returning, "I didn't think anyone would be able to put up with your grumpy ass,"

"It's a nice ass," Magnus said, grinning as Alec flushed red

"I'm not that grumpy," Alec retorted

"Sure you aren't," Aline replied with one eyebrow arched and their usual debate on Alec's level of grumpiness began with their significant others watching bemusedly from the side-lines.

When she had agreed to go to this club with Helen, Aline really did not see this coming. But she was glad that it happened nonetheless. Turns out, Alec was never as straight-laced as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I only remembered this idea a few days ago and I just felt like I had to write it as soon as I had a chance (so I wrote and edited it in one sitting like I do with most of my oneshots as I have no self control XD). As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
